Princess Peach Gets Sick of Pink
by Slave4UBrit
Summary: Peach needs a change. Mario's the only one who understands. Where will their adventures take them? First Mario fic. :D I'm such a nerd. FYI the first chapter messed up and the sections weren't separated properly. Sorry see Author's Note! Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Peach's eyes burst open as sunshine fell from her window.

At first, she couldn't see much, but as her body slowly started up the bedroom was clearer. She stared with distaste at the pink paint-splattered wall.

Huh, she thought. When did we paint the walls such an ugly color?

Her eyes zeroed in on her bedspread. The silky material was a frothy shade of pink. So were her sheets. And when Peach got up and walked over to her mirror, she saw that her pajamas were pink and felt surprisingly appalled by it.

Sighing, she slipped off her pajamas, placed them in her light pink hamper, and put on her (pink) formal gown.

She trudged down the stairs, still in a morning daze. Everyone was already sitting for breakfast.

"Good morning, Princess Toadstool," chirped her assistant, Toad, from his corner chair. Peach nodded and smiled at him before seating herself at the other end of the table.

The maid set a stack of pancakes in front of her. The fluffy-looking cakes sat on a pink plate. Peach nearly gagged, but then she saw that the maid had a bright expression on her face, delighted she had remembered the princess' "favorite" (uck) color. Peach managed another tight-lipped grin and a thank you before she sliced into her pancakes.

"So," Peach said, forking a piece of syrupy pancake. "What is my schedule today?"

Toad cleared his throat. "Well, Princess, we've decided you've been working too hard on your big Anti-Bowser campaign and we've given you a day, um, off. From royal duties, I mean."

Peach smiled, for real this time. "Oh, yay! Thanks guys!" She shoveled in some pancake with her fork - which was silver, thank God.

"Although, we made sure Mario was available. He'll be here in an hour." Toad concluded.

Peach froze mid-chew. "Oh, God!" she exclaimed, shoving her plate away from her. "Well, I've got to look perfect!" She tore away from the table.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Toad called after her.

Peach stared in her closet.

Pink. Lots of it. Her set of formal gowns, party gowns, biker outfits, the too-short tennis dress which made Mario always stare at her (and in particular, her butt) when she wore it. Pink, pink, pink.

She sighed and closed the closet. She had nothing to make do with.

"Princess?" a voice peeped from the door. She knew that voice.

Peach jumped and threw the door open. "Mario!"

"Good morning, princess," Mario said.

"Did you bring Luigi?" she asked. The two brothers usually went everywhere together.

"Up here," a small voice called. She looked up.

Luigi dangled from a hole in the ceiling. "Hi, princess."

Peach looked at Mario.

"He got a propeller hat and thought he could fly through walls," Mario explained hastily. "Now let's go take a walk in the gardens."

"Hey!" Luigi yelled as the two retreated. "What about me?"

Peach blocked the sun from her eyes with her hand. Her parasol (which was pink of course, ugh) didn't help much.

"Here," Mario said, pulling something out of his pocket. "I got this for you." He held out a small pink flower.

She took it, wishing it didn't remind her so much of lemonade.

He frowned. "You don't seem too happy with it, Peach. What's wrong?"

The princess sighed. "Mario, I think I'm sick of pink."

Mario stared, horrified. "Wh… what?" He stumbled a bit as he walked.

"Crazy, huh?" Peach whispered, smiling weakly.

"Peach, you can't be sick of pink! That's your thing." Mario exclaimed.

"I know," she muttered. "What should I do? They throw a pink festival for me, for Toad's sake."

"Maybe you're not sick of pink. Maybe being a princess is too consistent for you, but you can't change that, so -"

"Don't go all physic on me now, Mario."

They were silent for a while.

"I need a change," Peach said finally.

Mario thought a moment. "Well, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You want something, I think. Not just a change from pink." He explained.

"I need a break," Peach said thoughtfully. "Away from Bowser and being a princess. I want to change."

"Maybe we should go someplace," Mario said. "Someplace without pink."

Peach laughed. "Yeah."

The clock struck midnight. The girl heard the _pitter-pat _of rocks against her window, and opened it. There stood her boyfriend, gesturing to her wildly. "Hurry!"

The girl slipped on her black coat, shivering in excitement.

This girl was Princess Peach. But a completely different Peach. Not Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, of course. Peach was a respectful, quiet girl. She'd never sneak away from the castle in the middle of the night.

Oh, no. This was an entirely different person. And as Peach dropped down from her window into Mario's waiting arms, she wondered what had happened to that princess.

The one who loved pink.


	2. Author Note

**NOTE**

**Hi! In the last chapter, I tried separating the sections of the story, but they didn't work, soo… here they are if you get confused.**

"**Peach stared in her closet."**

"**Peach blocked the sun from her eyes"**

"**The clock struck midnight"**

**Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

Luigi burst into the castle. He'd managed to free himself the night before.

"Guys! Guys! Oh, God, guys!" He screamed. The working toads surrounded him.

"What?" they said eagerly.

"MARIO'S MISSING!" Luigi yelled. Then he got a dizzy expression on his face and collapsed.

Toad ran out from the middle star door. "The princess is gone too!"

The information seemed to slowly sink in.

Then everyone went crazy.

**MPMPMPMPMP**

A hard rumble is what woke Peach up. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. She'd been having the best dream.

She looked over at Mario. He was still fast asleep. That made her laugh a little. Nothing could wake him up.

They had gotten on the midnight bus a while before. She had no idea what time it was, but the sun wasn't up.

"What time is it?" she whispered to the wide awake man behind her.

The man glanced at his watch. "Nearly four."

Oh, God. They were supposed to get off at two! They had missed their stop!

She shook Mario awake.

"Huh?" he cooed sleepily.

"Mario! We missed our freakin' stop! Now what?" She whispered fiercely.

He looked at her and laughed. "Peach, relax. It's an adventure. We don't need to get off anywhere in particular, that was just a place to stop… and… and… think. Our goal was to get away from the kingdom… and we are." He fell asleep again.

Peach sat back and breathed out slowly. Maybe he was right.

She found a piece of blue stationary in her bag and took it out. She stole a pen from Mario's pocket and began to write.

_Dear Daisy,_

_Since I know him so well, I'm guessing Luigi has already come to you with the news that we're not around. Don't worry about us, please. We're fine, Mario and I. _

_We just needed a break._

_Please let Toad and the rest of 'em know we're okay. Luigi too. _

_And no, we haven't eloped. _

_Love,_

_Peach_

**MPMPMPMP**

When the Mail Koopa came with the letter to Daisy's house, Luigi, in fact, had not woke her up. She had slept well that night. Luigi hadn't come at all.

"Mail call!" he yelled outside, then flew off.

Daisy yawned and stretched. She got up out of bed and went outside to retrieve her mail. She didn't usually get much, so she simply grabbed it and tucked it under her arm instead of looking at it. Then she went back in, poured the ritual bowl of cereal and milk, and sat down at the castle table before even glancing at her envelopes. No one else was up. She was always an early riser.

She threw behind her father's mail, and then saw the envelope from Peach. Hmm. That got her kind of spooked. Peach could easily just come over. Then she relaxed. Probably just an invitation to one of her sporting events.

Daisy had just opened the letter and begun to read when Luigi burst through her door. He was panting and sweaty.

"Daisy! Peach… Mario… kidnapped…. Danger.. AHHH!"

"Relax, Luigi," Daisy consoled quietly. "I just got a letter from Peach."

She went back to reading. "Oh. My. God."

"What? What?" Luigi panted.

"Peach and Mario are okay. They just ran away."

"RAN AWAY? AHH! THAT'S AWFUL! NOW I HAVE NO ONE TO PROTECT ME FROM THE DANGERS OF MONSTERS AND BOOS AND YOSHIS! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"God! Luigi! Calm down!" Daisy yelled. Luigi settled down.

"What else did they say?"

"They didn't elope," Daisy giggled. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Mario needs to propose already. He got a ring like, 2 years ago." He said.

Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Huh. I thought you were the shy one."

**MPMPMPMP**

Peach felt hot. Too hot. It was dry in this wasteland they had gotten off at.

"God," she muttered, fanning herself.

"It's warm here, huh," Mario said.

"Yeah. How much farther to that city you were talking about?"

"Not that much further."

They were quiet for a while until Mario shouted excitedly, "There it is!" Peach stared in awe.

The place was bright, lit well, and not filthy at all, from what she could see. The people there looked bustling and busy. She all of a sudden felt like her stomach was going to leap out of her throat.

"Got the disguises?" she said nervously. Mario nodded. He hadn't brought one with him; he was fine just being Mario. But a princess in a city wasn't really… common, and they needed to blend in as much as possible. He handed her the bag, and turned away.

She stared at the clothes. Jeans and a white tank top. Boots. Way too simplistic for a princess.

She liked that.

After Peach changed, they headed into the city.

People pushed past them, and they were struck by the thought that no one had ever been so rude when a guy in a tuxedo pushed past and nearly knocked them down.

"This place is so… loud," Peach said, covering her ears.

"It's not quite the kingdom solitude we're used to, huh. Are you hungry?"

Peach realized she was. She laughed. "Yeah, a little."

"Let's stop at this place, it looks good." Mario pointed to a tiny Italian restaurant on a corner.

They went in. The waiter came by, took their order, and left again.

Peach stared at her boyfriend. _He looks… upset. No, nervous. How come?_

**MPMPMPMP**

Mario was very nervous. He fingered the ring in his pocket.

They were finally alone for once. He knew now was the time for doing it.

"Peach…" he stuttered. She smiled. God, she was pretty.

"Peach… I…"

"What?" she said sweetly.

"I think your hair looks like mustard!" He blurted, then blushed.

That was the stupidest thing he had ever said to her.

She stared quizzically, but then the waiter brought their spaghetti and then all of a sudden they were chewing on the same long noodle and their lips met, causing their cheeks to turn candy-apple red; very Lady and the Tramp style.

They ate in comfortable silence for the rest of the meal.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've totally forgotten about this story. :P Sorry! But here's chapter 3.**

Peach stared in the mirror. She needed to do something about her hair.

She didn't see anything necessarily wrong with the hair itself, but just by looking at it, you could tell who she was, and since she was going shopping, she couldn't risk that.

The princess twisted it into a ponytail. She pursed her lips, tied it and put on a cap Luigi had gotten her for her birthday last year: a pink plumber's cap with 'P' in the middle of a white circle. It was _pink_, but it was so big it covered half her forehead.

"Mario, I'm going out," she called as she exited the apartment.

It had been about a week since they had left the Mushroom Kingdom, and they had since rented an apartment downtown. Since Peach was a princess, she had a well-stocked supply of coins and they could both afford it when they split the difference – money wasn't really an issue for them, at all.

It was just a pain in the butt for them to conceal their identities.

Peach was a recognizable figure as far as the galaxy Princess Rosalina ruled over. So was Mario. They rarely exited the apartment except for the mail.

But they were out of the small supply of food Mario had brought, and so Peach needed to go and buy some groceries that would last them awhile.

She slipped on her black coat over the jeans and tank top that she constantly washed, considering it was all she had to wear besides the coat.

The street was busy. People bumped her, and some boy even yelled "Hey, beautiful!" into her face. She glared ahead and pushed through the crowd.

The grocery store was surprisingly quiet compared to the busy roads. Peach grabbed a cart and began wheeling it around.

Mario had given her a list of what they needed and what he wanted. He told her to make lasagna that night. She rolled her eyes at the idea of junk food and snuck in a few healthier foods – whole wheat lasagna noodles, skim milk, low-fat cheese. Peach picked out plenty of fruit and vegetables as well.

The cart was well-stocked when she finally pulled up to the cashier. The cashier was a gum-snapping blonde.

The girl blew a bubble and popped it a few seconds later as she rung the stuff up. "That'll be $230.35."

Peach slid her M&L card in the scanner, pressed "Yes" to "Is this amount okay?" and collected her bags.

"Thanks, have a nice day," the cashier said dutifully. Then she stared at Peach. "Hey wait, aren't you-"

Peach didn't hear her finish because she bolted out of the store at that time. She ran to the apartment, somehow not dropping any groceries.

"Mario!" She yelled as she flipped open the door. "I'm home!"

"Food!" Mario yelped, running to the kitchen. His hat fell off in the process. "FOOOOOD!"

"Geez," Peach muttered, breezing into the living room. The Wii was on, with New Super Mario Brothers playing.

Peach giggled and sat down. She grabbed the remote and shook. Propeller Mario jumped into the air and lost his mushroom.

She decided she didn't like the game.

"Peachy, can you make dinner now?" She heard Mario yell from the kitchen. "I'm so hungry!"

Peach laughed and walked into the kitchen. Mario had already measured and put out all the ingredients for her.

"You're so sweet," Peach smiled gently. She leaned down and kissed his nose.

**MPMPMP**

Bowser cackled in his lair. "Mwahah! I'm gonna kidnap the princess today!"

"You can't do that, Dad!" One of his kids, Bowser Jr., ran into the room.

The King placed his hands on his hips. He didn't do it often and felt guilty that he did it now. It made him look kind of ridiculous.

"Why not?"

Bowser Jr. stared at him. "She's gone missing."

"WHAT?" Bowser roared. "Argh! No!"

"So has Mario," his child chimed.

"That's a good thing, but where's Peach?" Bowser yelled. He stomped out. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!"

**MPMPMP**

"Luigi, can you _calm down?_" Daisy said impatiently.

"Mario's gone Mario's gone ahh!" Luigi squealed, running around the room.

"It's been a week. I'm sure they're fine. We know where they are, I'd understand if that had actually gone missing-missing but they haven't."

"Mail!" A Paratroopa yelled outside.

Daisy went to get it. "Look, another letter from Peach and Mario." Luigi sped to her side when she began reading it:

_Hi Daisy,_

_Still ok. We have a nice, largeish apartment now. We've got a Wii and some games, so we're not bored, but we do miss you and Luigi._

_Tell everyone we're safe. Don't worry. _

_Love and Love again,_

_Peach and __**mario**_

"Hey, Mario signed it this time," Daisy noted. "Feel better?"

Luigi sighed and fanned himself with his cap. "Yeah."

Daisy smiled sympathetically and resisted the urge to kiss him. _We're just friends, Daisy, just friends, relax._

**MPMPMP**

The lasagna came out really big. Mario felt quite happy about that. Peach didn't eat much, but Mario ate about half of it.

Feeling full, Mario quietly pulled out the ring and eyed it under the table.

The princess laced her hands together and placed her chin on top of them. "So… Mario." She smiled warmly.

"Peachy, I need to… uh… ask you something," Mario stuttered and fingered the ring. It didn't really fit onto his finger, but it would on her slender one.

"Go ahead, honey," Peach cooed.

_Why is she so much better at romance than I am? _Mario's brain shouted.

"Um… will you…" Mario began, sweating.

Peach's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Will you… give me the recipe for this lasagna? Luigi would like it." Mario let out a hard sigh.

Peach deflated. "Oh. Yeah. Of course."

_You idiot! You fool!_ He thought to himself. _Just propose already!_

"Peach, wait, that's not what I wanted to ask you," he said. He gulped. Peach turned around from the recipe cards she was going through.

Mario got up and walked to the princess.

_Wait, so, how do you do this marry-me thing? Is it my left knee or my right knee? Who cares?_

He got down on one knee. He pulled out the ring.

"Peach… will you marry me?"

Peach gasped.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Yeah I know I rushed into the Peach/Mario marriage right away last chapter, but I just go with the flow, honestly, and that's how that chapter came to be. Plus who could resist a romantic MarioxPeach moment? They're just the cutest!**

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews. It makes me really happy to know you guys like my writing, it's something I enjoy. Soo… I'm putting up another chapter for you guys! **

**And on with the show!**

"I can't believe she's gone missing," Bowser huffed as he shuffled to the Mushroom Castle. "Missing! And she's not even kidnapped because I haven't seen Luigi and Mario's gone too…" He burst into the amuck castle.

"Yo, punks, where's the princess?" He yelled. The Toads all stopped, screamed some more, and began running around again.

"Hmph, playing hard to get, I see," Bowser grinned. He grabbed a blue-spotted Toad and held him up. "All right, spore, spill the beans. Where's Princess Peach?"

"We don't know!" The Toad wiggled around, kicking. "We haven't seen her in a week! It wasn't you, Bowser?"

The King of Koopa sighed and dropped the little mushroom capped boy, who ran off sobbing. He stomped through the castle until he reached the princess' bedroom.

He slapped the door open.

A breeze swayed the curtains. The window was wide open.

**MPMPMP**

_Peachy! Peachy! Peachy!_

"Woo hoo! I win again!" Daisy jumped up and danced. Luigi sank into his chair and sighed. Why was he so bad at Super Smash Brothers Brawl? He was a _character_ in it.

"And what's the score, Weegee?" Daisy cooed.

"Eighty four to… uh…" Luigi rubbed his neck.

"Yeah…?" Daisy prodded.

"_Two_…" Luigi whispered, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Daisy laughed. "Don't be such a baby." She flopped back into the chair she and Luigi were sharing. "So… ya wanna play another game?"

"A _different _one."

Giggling, Daisy went to the Wii. "You got it, chief." She pulled out the disc and inserted another. "How about Mario Kart Wii?"

"Sure," Luigi said, sitting up. "Can I have the steering wheel this time?"

The brunette princess pondered this. "We'll take turns." She sat back down.

Luigi selected herself. Considering they hadn't unlocked… um… her yet, Daisy picked Rosalina. Luigi asked why she hadn't picked Peach this time.

"I rotate."

"So no one will get jealous?"

"You got it, dude."

Luigi won the first round. Daisy turned to him and pouted. "Hey, man, no fair."

"Pft," Luigi pfted. "It's not fair that you won eighty four rounds of Brawl!"

"Whatever, man, whatever," Daisy giggled. She took off Luigi's hat and placed it on her own head, over her crown.

"NOOO!" Luigi screamed. "MY HAT! I TAKE MORE DAMAGE WITHOUT THAT!"

"Geez, Weeg," she said. "Take it easy." As she leaned over to place the hat back on his head, their bodies touched… and not just touched, like an electric touch that made them both shiver.

Daisy stared down at him. He stared back. Her eyes sparkled and she leaned forward.

Luigi couldn't help thinking _Haha, Waluigi _as their lips met.

**MPMPMPMP**

Peach stared at Mario.

"Mario, I… I am speechless!" she squealed. Her hands were clamped together and her face was deep red.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Mario asked.

The princess closed her eyes. Thoughts flooded her head. She had dreamed of this moment since she had met Mario.

Memories came crashing into her thoughts. She and Mario passing notes at school. Luigi pantsing Mario in front of all the girls and she was the only one who didn't giggle. Their first date. Mario shoving sand down her diaper.

That wasn't the best representation of love, but it was cute.

Peach fell deeper into thought. _I truly do love him… Daddy approves… the Mushroom Kingdom needs a hero… and maybe Bowser would give up after we're married…_

Why was she even thinking about this? It should be obvious. Marrying Mario would be a dream come true.

Peach opened her eyes and smiled. Her eyes went down at Mario, whose eyes were shiny.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "I will."

Mario fell to the ground.

**HAHA! I saved Mario and Peach for last on purpose. **

**Why did Mario pass out? It's your call; you'll find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

As her beau fell, she heard a sickening slicing sound. He collapsed.

In Mario's place was Bowser.

"Mario!" Peach gasped. She fell to the ground as a deep pool of crimson began to surround the plumber. "You disgusting… reptile!"

"Ha," Bowser snickered. "Your poor plumber."

She eyed her lover's back. The gash that Bowser had made was deep and red. Peach turned Mario on his opposite side, opened his mouth, and shoved in a 1-up. Then she got up and narrowed her eyes.

"Get out before someone gets hurt," she said, staring down at the ground. Her hands clenched into fists and her insides boiled with anger.

"Right," the reptile laughed. "By who? A pathetic little princess wh- YOW!"

Peach swiftly punched Bowser hard in the stomach.

"YOU BE QUIET!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "NEVER DO THAT TO MY FIANCE! EVER!" She grabbed a chair and threw it at Bowser.

"Fiancé?" Bowser spit. "WH-what…"

The princess slapped him hard with her parasol that had magically appeared out of nowhere. "That's right, you filthy piece of crap! We're getting married! Now you best go before you burn harder than you do when Mario drops you into the lava!"

Bowser felt something he rarely felt: fear. But he couldn't let the princess know that. So instead, he raised his claw and ran his sharp nails over the arm of her skin. Drops of blood fell to the ground where he had sliced her, but Peach stood there, still as a statue, eyes burning with hate. Her body shook and she closed her eyes as she screamed: "GEEEEEEEEEEEEET OUT!"

The King of Koopa's eyes went wide, and he decided to hightail it before this "pathetic" princess beat him to death.

But as soon as Bowser was gone, the strong-looking princess dropped to her knees and then began to cry.

"Mario…" she sobbed. "Please be alright."

**MPMPMP**

Daisy and Luigi sat side to side, blushing but not looking at each other. Luigi rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"That was… really nice," Daisy told him. She smiled nervously.

"I'd like to try it again," Luigi whispered. His eyes turned to her. "I've had a crush on you for years now…"

"Me too," Daisy nearly yelled. She pushed Luigi down and kissed him more passionately.

Luigi sucked in his breath and blushed even deeper. His heart thumped with love and he felt nothing but that. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his gently around his waist, just barely above her butt.

The gum from Daisy's mouth fell into Luigi's. He ripped away and began to cough and sputter. "Gum… stuck… hack…"

"Oh, crud," Daisy began to laugh. "Sorry, Weegee!" She whacked him hard on the back. The gum flew out and hit the TV screen.

"You like Shroom flavor?" Luigi wrinkled his nose. "It tastes like… uh…"

"Mushrooms?"

"I guess… but they don't have the same affect."

The two folded back into each other, not noticing they had lost the race they had been playing.

**MPMPMP**

Rosalina closed her eyes and folded her hands together with a smile. "So, Princess Peach and Mario are finally getting married? How lovely. They are meant for each other."

The ruler of the galaxies was quite able to figure out what was going on on Earth; especially with her friends.

Her bright blue eyes popped open again. She got up and lightly walked around the library.

"I hope Mario is alright, however. Bowser gave him quite a blow, though that 1-up should help him greatly."

She clasped her hands together and sent a prayer to the stars.

A prayer for never-ending happiness to Peach and Mario. A prayer for the whole Mushroom Kingdom to thrive with two strong leaders. Mostly, a prayer for Mario to get better and be able to wake up to the crying face of his new fiancée.

"Mama!" A Luma flew in. "Mama, did you hear about Mario and Peach?"

Rosalina laughed. "Yes, child, I did. My, news travels fast. What do you think?"

The baby twirled.

"I do hope they live happily ever after," Rosalina said, turning back to the stars. "Now go to bed, little one. We are visiting Mario and Peach tomorrow."

"Are we, Mama?" The Luma danced a little. "Hurrah! I will tell the others."

Rosalina sat on her knees once her baby left. A tear trickled down her cheek. She pictured Peach, happy and glowing from becoming Mario's future wife and then imagined how she must have felt as she watched helplessly when Bowser had hurt him. The princess may have hurt Bowser, but that hadn't helped Mario at all.

"Please," the ruler of the galaxy prayed. "Help them."

She slipped back into her study.

**A short but eventful chapter, huh? Sorry for shortness. The parts were full of drama, though. **

**Were you surprised? Didn't you think Mario passed out from shock? A twist! OO!**


	7. Chapter 6

Peach stared at the cold linoleum floor. Her eyes were full. She placed her head in her hands and bawled.

It was late the same night, and she was at the hospital. Mario hadn't woken up. So – not caring about risking her disguise – she had picked him up and ran to the hospital.

The doctor had studied him and decided it was an emergency. He told the princess it would be best if he had some time with Mario to figure out what was wrong with the plumber before she came in.

Peach heard the clicking of heels and lifted her head up weakly. A pretty nurse bent down and smiled gently at her.

"Sweetie, does your husband have any family?" The nurse asked. Peach slowly nodded.

"I would give them a call. They deserve to know what is going on." The nurse turned on her heels and walked back into the hospital room.

Peach gulped and took out her cell phone.

**MPMPMP**

A loud ring interrupted the passionate kiss Daisy and Luigi were sharing. It came from Luigi's pocket. The two separated and he glanced at the caller I.D.

"It's Peach!" he exclaimed, answering the phone. "Hello!"

He was silent. Daisy heard wailing from the phone.

"Peach, please try to stop crying for a second. I can't understand you," the green-coated plumber said. He listened to a clearer wail and his face went stone serious. "Okay… okay. Where are you? Alright. We'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut.

Daisy stared at him. "What's up?"

"Mario's in the hospital," Luigi said, his voice shaky. "Peach wants us to go see him. She's really upset."

The princess shuddered. "Okay. Where are they?"

"She said she's in Mushroom City… at the hospital."

The two grabbed their stuff, and, in silence, began towards the city.

**MPMPMP**

They came upon Peach sitting in a plastic, ugly orange chair, crying her eyes out. The two pulled over two similar and just as ugly chairs and wrapped their arms around her.

"Don't worry, Peachy," Daisy whispered, smoothing her friend's frazzled hair. "He'll be okay. He's Mario."

Luigi patted her back. "He's my big brother. He can get through anything. I promise you, princess, he'll be okay."

Peach lifted her head. "Well… something good happened…" she sniffed. "Before this…" A small smile came on her face.

"What?" Luigi and Daisy said at the same time. They looked at each other, then back at Peach.

The smile widened a little as Peach held out her hand.

"It's… a hand…" Luigi said, puzzled. Daisy felt confused too, until she spotted a sparkle on her ring finger.

"Oh my gosh! He finally did it!"

He shook his head. "I still don't get it. She always wears rings."

"It's a wedding ring, you idiot!" Daisy slapped Luigi up the head.

"Ouch!" He cried. But then he took Peach's hand and examined the ring. "It is! Congratulations, princess."

The princess was smiling, but dark thoughts clouded her brain when she looked at the ring. What if she had said yes earlier? Mario probably would have moved and Bowser wouldn't have hurt him.

"This is all my fault," She sobbed, ducking into the dark comfort of her cupped hands once more.

All of a sudden, the door to Mario's room opened. The doctor, a tall man with a British accent, stepped out. "Would you like to see him now?"

The three got up and slowly walked into the hospital room. What they saw made Peach collapse onto the ground in tears.

Mario was hooked up to an IV, his face pale. He was barely breathing, and his eyes were closed.

"He… lost a lot of blood," the doctor told them regretfully. "We had to sew him up."

"Will… will he make it?" Luigi stammered, on the verge of tears himself.

The doctor smiled gently. "Yes. He'll be fine as soon as he gets some fluid and his blood starts flowing properly."

"Did you hear that, sweetheart?" Daisy was bent to the ground, stroking Peach's hair, trying to comfort her. "He'll be okay. I told you."

"He kept asking for a 'Peach' before he fell back asleep," the doctor said.

"Wait… he woke up?" Peach dutifully lifted her head. The doctor nodded.

"He woke up, _asked_ for me and you didn't come get me?" The princess exclaimed.

The doctor stammered that he didn't think it would be a good time, and since she had been crying, he hadn't wanted to disturb her.

"I don't care about me! I care about him! He's my fiancé!" Peach shouted. She pushed past the doctor and sat down next to the hospital bed.

"Mario? I don't think you can hear me. It's Peach. Please be okay. The doctor said you are, but you're in pain. I can see it in your face. So… I love you. Feel better, okay?" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"MY TURN!" Daisy yelled, sliding next to Peach. "Hey Mario, get better or I will sock your face in. This is Daisy, beeteedubs." She turned to Luigi and gestured to him. "Your turn, Weegee."

Luigi sat down next to the two princesses. "Hi Brother, it's Luigi. Um, please come back to life. Yeah. Okay, bye."

The doctor poked Peach in the shoulder. "Visiting hour is over. Sorry, honey. You can get your… uh… boyfriend released tomorrow if he awakens."

"What if he doesn't?" Peach said anxiously.

The doctor said that that would mean Mario wasn't okay yet and that they should come back if that happens.

"You have no idea how much loved ones can speed a recovery," he said, staring meaningfully at Peach.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MARIO? **

**This chapter came out kind of weird, I guess. But I like it. I couldn't think of what to say for the doctor during the last part so I just kind of went with the first thing that popped into my head.**

**Also, I have NO idea about medical anything so you know, don't correct me if all my treatments and stuff aren't right.**

**Yeah… review if you liked :) Thank you! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

Rosalina stepped off the ship she had taken to Earth.

"Thank you," she said to the driver, and turned around.

_Now… where could they be? _

She thought long and hard for a moment before remembering they had an apartment now in Mushroom City. The ruler of the galaxy had a fantastic memory and remembered the apartment number as well.

She walked there. It was a tall, sturdy place – much nicer than most apartment buildings. Rosalina guessed the two were on the top floor.

She rang the buzzer for the top floor and waited patiently at the door. She heard the stomping of footsteps and the squeaking of shoes.

The door opened. Peach stood in front of her, in a tank top and jeans. The princess stared at Rosalina for a second before erupting into a smile.

"Hi, Rosie!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Rosalina in a hug. She felt cold against Rosalina's skin.

"Hello," Rosalina said lightly. "May I come in?"

Peach gestured from the outside to the inside. "Of course."

The two walked up the stairs to the top floor together. Peach jabbered on and on the whole way there, until Rosalina interrupted.

"How's Mario?"

Peach's face crumpled a little. "He's better, but he's still at the hospital."

"Oh," Rosalina looked down at the ground. "Of course. It's only been a day. When are you going to see him?"

"In a little while. Now you can come!" The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom's face brightened a little, but there was a sheen of pain in her eyes.

The two entered the apartment. Luigi and Daisy were at the kitchen table, a board game spread between them.

"Marco," Daisy said with a grin.

"Polo." Luigi responded. His face then wrinkled with confusion. "Wait, what? We're not even in a pool! This is Candy Land!"

"Guys," Peach giggled. "Look who's here!"

The two brunettes turned. "Rosie!" Daisy exclaimed, jumping up and tightly squeezing Rosalina.

Luigi blushed. Ever since he had met her, he'd had a little crush on her – not nearly the love he felt for Daisy, but she was really pretty. "Hi, Rosalina."

Rosalina struggled beneath Daisy's grip. "Hi," she breathed heavily, her breath being taken away.

"Whoops," Daisy said, letting go of her. "Sorry!"

Rosalina brushed herself off. "That's quite all right."

"She's going to come with us to see Mario," Peach chimed.

"That's cool," Daisy said, clapping excitedly.

Luigi just kind of sat there while the girls giggled and gossiped. He moved his piece on the board. "King me."

The three girls stared at him.

Luigi shook his head. "Let's get going."

**MPMPMP**

Mario sat bored as heck in his hospital bed.

He didn't like this whole nightgown thing. The shift was thin and kind of left a breeze.

"I can't wait to get out of here," he mumbled to himself. The pain was still intense, but he felt better and ready to go home.

Then he thought about Peach, and began feeling guilty. _She must feel so bad._

A nurse knocked on the door. "Mister Mario? There are some people here to see you…"

"Who?" Mario asked, sitting up and wincing when his back sent up a shock of pain.

The nurse tipped her head back outside. "Um… Rosalina, Daisy, Luigi… what's your name, blondie? Peach."

His eyes went wide. "Yeah, yeah! Let them in!"

A yellow-blonde head came running in. "Mario!"

Three others followed, a little slower, behind her.

Peach slid next to Mario and promptly gave him a passionate kiss.

Rosalina smiled, Daisy gagged, and Luigi blushed.

When she pulled away, she asked, "How are you? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Peach, honestly," Mario told her, flustering from the kiss. "I just wanna get out of here."

"We've done the release papers," Peach told him happily. "Let's go!"

**MPMPMP**

When they got home, Peach told the four of them to stay out of the kitchen because she was cooking a big welcome-home meal.

"That's exciting," Mario said with a smile, limping to the couch and plopping down. Luigi sat with him.

"Hey, I beat your record in Super Smash Brothers," Daisy told Mario. "Eighty-four."

The plumber whistled. "I got eighty three. Great job. How was Weegee?"

Luigi sank in his chair while Daisy giggled out, "Two."

Daisy and Mario burst out laughing.

"Hey, stop," Luigi muttered, embarrassed.

"Don't be such a wussy, Weegee," Mario said, patting him on the back.

Rosalina smiled. "Speaking of Wii, we need something to pass the time. We could play a round of a game, if you want to."

"Let's play New Super Mario Brothers!" Daisy yelled, shoving the disc into the Wii.

Daisy was the yellow Toad, Rosalina the blue. Luigi and Mario were themselves.

The four argued over who had got that mushroom and left someone out and burst out laughing when one of them went in a bubble just as the other three fell down a hole.

"Dinner is all set!" they heard Peach call from the kitchen. Mario led the pack into the kitchen. All eyes went wide.

The table was completely covered with food. All kinds. Italian, Mexican – you name it, it was most likely there.

Mario heard the ring of "hallelujah" in his head while he sat down. Rosalina, Daisy, and Luigi sat but didn't seem to really care about the whole thing, they were just amused by it.

"Where's Peach?" Rosalina asked.

"Right here!" The princess whirled in and sat next to Mario.

The group immediately pestered Mario with questions, but his eyes were only on Peach as he answered. The two were so hopelessly in love. But the two turned when Luigi asked the big question.

"When is the wedding?"

Peach and Mario sat up.

"Hm… we haven't had a chance to decide," Mario said, placing his hand on Peach's.

"We were kind of busy," Peach chimed in. "But when should we get married?"

"I don't know," Mario said honestly. "What month is it? March?"

"Yeah," Daisy said. "For some reason, I think September would be a good month."

"That's my birthday month!" Peach exclaimed. Daisy snapped her fingers and pointed at her.

"Yes! You two should get married on her birthday!"

Mario thought for a moment and nodded. "That would actually be really cool." He grinned. "So, we'll get married in September."

Peach clapped and clasped her hands together. She then leaned over, forked a glob of spaghetti onto Mario's plate, and kissed him.

**YAY MARIO'S OKAY. *dance***

**Um, yeah. So I brought Rosalina in! Yay! **

**Originally the ending to this was going to be Peach coming out in next-to-nothing clothes and Mario passing out again. But meh, I didn't like how it turned out. **

**I portray Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina as best friends as seen here. Though I do have another story written about the three not getting along so well.**

**Mario is a speedy recover…er, huh? I wanted to push along in the story. Also I had no more good ideas for any hospital scenes. **

**Yay for marriage month! Now here comes the stress of actually planning the wedding, getting a dress, and finding a tuxedo in Mario's size!**

**Review please! I love that you guys like this story. I like writing about Mario because pretty much anything can come into the Mushroom world and still make sense. So yay! **

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

"Please come back with us," Daisy begged, clutching Peach's hand.

Peach shook her head. "I'm sorry Daisy. But I like it here for right now. I'll be back soon. You'll see."

Daisy sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Okay. I'll miss you."

The two hugged.

It was a week later, and Daisy and Luigi were about to depart back to the Mushroom Kingdom – which Daisy had attempted to rule since Peach had left. Rosalina had gone a few hours before.

Luigi and Mario high-fived. "See you, big brother," Luigi said.

"Two," Mario said coolly, turning and going into the living room. Luigi crumpled his face and stomped out into the taxi that would take them to their destination.

The two princesses smiled one last time and let go of each other. Daisy called goodbye to Mario and left.

The apartment was awfully quiet without them.

Peach slipped into the living room and watched Mario shake the Wii remote. "Left, left!" he screamed. "No! Darnit, myself, you just drove off an edge! Now we're in ninth!"

She giggled and went back into the kitchen. She felt kind of restless and decided to sooth her frazzled nerves by baking a cake. It was a specialty of hers and anyway, Mario liked cake.

The princess pinched a little of this and a little of that into a bowl and shoved it into the oven. Her long blonde hair was coated in flour and her hands were shiny with butter.

Now finished with what had kept her occupied, her mind strayed to her kingdom. She hoped that Daisy and Luigi would tell everyone that Mario was all right. News traveled fast in the Mushroom World.

Her eyes cast down at the floor. Why was she so restless? Why did she have so many cravings? Most importantly, why had she thrown up this morning and felt fine afterward?

The oven dinged. Peach reached into the oven and emerged with a fantastic smelling yellow cake. She promptly sat down and began to plaster the dessert with a layer of chocolate frosting. She then put strawberries on it – a cake might as well be somewhat healthy, she thought – and drew a heart with red frosting from a tube.

"Mario!" she called. "I made you something!"

Mario walked in. "CAKE!" He excitedly sat down. "Feed it to me, woman!"

Cutting a thin sliver, Peach sighed. She was a little stressed. Mario asked her if anything was wrong. Not wanting to worry him, Peach smiled and shook her head.

Then she slipped into her bedroom.

Sitting on her bed, Peach sighed again. She had heard of the symptoms she had before but only in…

Oh, no.

It couldn't be.

Peach's mind raced to a moment that could have caused what she thought may have happened. When one came up, she buried her face in her hands.

_Stupid, stupid._

**MPMPMP**

Daisy and Luigi sat in the back of the taxi. Luigi was kind of just staring out of the window, but Daisy was intensely focused on her DS.

"Shoot! Shoot! Yes!" She cheered. "Woohoo! I'm the winner!"

She smiled at Luigi. "Our team just won."

"Good," Luigi said absentmindedly. He was kind of just in his own little world.

Daisy frowned and turned back to her game.

All of a sudden, her phone began to ring. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Daisy?" a small voice peeped.

"Hi, Peach!" Daisy said.

"Um…can I ask you something?" Peach said loosely. "I just want to know."

"Shoot."

"If you have cravings and or throw up in the morning what does it mean?"

Daisy's eyes shot open. "Most of the time it means you're pregnant. Why?"

"No reason," Peach said hurriedly.

The real reason began to dawn on Daisy. "Peach," she said slowly. "Do you have any of those symptoms?"

Peach was quiet for a moment before squeaking "Yes."

"Have you had your period this month?"

The other line was silent before Peach said, "That's just getting personal."

"No, it can also be a sign of pregnancy. When do you usually have it?" Daisy asked.

"The 10th," Peach breathed. "It's the 17th. Oh, my God."

"Listen to me, Peachy," Daisy instructed. "Go to the drugstore and buy a pregnancy test. Take it, and tell me your results."

Peach sniffled, said okay, and hung up.

"What was that?" Luigi asked, his eyes large.

"Peach thinks she may be pregnant," Daisy told him.

"Oh, gosh." Luigi closed his eyes and shook his head. "That Mario. Has she told him yet?"

"She's not sure, so no."

"Hmm…"

**MPMPMP**

Mario cut into his cake. He thought about Peach. She had been acting kind of weird the past couple of days. He hadn't really paid attention, but he heard sobbing sniffles from their bedroom as Peach talked on the phone.

It was getting really suspicious. He didn't want to bother her, though, so he ate his cake and then went back into the living room.

He lost the race.

**Okay, so one of the questions I was going to put at the end of this chapter was "What do you think is wrong with Peach?" but evidently I already said that in the story. **

**So, yeah. Innocent little Peachy might be pregnant! Dun dun dun. Should I bump up the rating due to this or do you think it's fine as it is?**

**Q: How do you think Mario will react to the news? They're not even married yet.**

**Did you like? If so, review. :D **

**Love you guys. Your reviews make me so happy and thank you for reading. I read each and every one of your comments so don't feel left out or anything.**

**Um… yeah. Bye bye!**

**BY THE WAY: Happy Holidays! I don't know what you celebrate so I won't say any specific ones. But have a great holiday season. **


	10. Chapter 9

Peach sat with Mario on the couch the next morning, breathing slowly. She had to tell him, and soon.

The princess had taken the test the day before, and had breathlessly checked the answer late that night.

She was pregnant.

The TV anchorman was droning onandonandon about some stupid something. Peach couldn't focus. She sighed and turned to Mario.

"Mario?" she squeaked. "How would you feel about… um…"

Mario turned to her.

Peach was actually a lot braver when it came to romance than Mario – as seen with the proposal that took 2 years to come – was, but it didn't mean she wasn't nervous about telling Mario about a baby. He had often complained when he and Baby Mario or Luigi were paired up together on a car. She gulped.

"How would you feel about having a baby?"

Mario's eyes went wide. "Why?"

Peach stared at the ground and felt beads of sweat form on her forehead. "I'm… uh…"

There was a tense silence before she swallowed hard.

"I was just wondering."

"Oh," Mario said, seeming relieved. He pushed back his cap a little.

A hard wave of nausea hit her, and she groaned. Mario jumped a bit and reached to her. "Peachy, sweetie, are you okay?"

"No," she moaned, running to the bathroom. Mario followed on her heels.

He held her hair and looked away while she was sick. When she finished, she sat on the toilet seat (after flushing, of course) and looked down.

Mario bent down and held her hands in his.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Peach nodded. Tears came to her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Mario stood there for about three seconds. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards, striking the ground with a rumble.

**MPMPMP**

"Luigi, what do you want for your birthday?"

"A hippopotamus."

"What?"

"A hippo. I wanna hippopotamus for my birthday! Only a hippopotamus will do!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "That's for Christmas, silly." She kissed his cheek. "Really, what do you want?"

"A million dollars." Luigi told her. She rolled her baby blues again and told him to be serious.

"Fine. I want… uh… a Nintendo."

"We_ are_ Nintendo!" Daisy exclaimed.

Luigi glanced nervously around him. "Shh! Don't break the fourth wall!"

"You are impossible!" She stomped off.

"Im-po-ss-ib-i-lities!" Luigi sang to the theme of Campbell's soup. Then he ran after Daisy.

**MPMPMP**

Mario came to about 2 hours later. Peach had been repeatedly shaking him, so it wasn't really surprising. He woke up with his head shaking.

"Are you serious?" He whispered when he gained enough energy. "You're pregnant?"

Peach hid her face in her hands and sobbed out a "yes."

"Hey, hey," Mario said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's not so bad. Being pregnant is a beautiful thing, it's just… so sudden."

"We're not even married yet," Peach choked.

"Engaged," Mario said, pointing to the ring on her finger. The distressed princess looked up dutifully and smiled.

Inside, Mario was nervous. He was excited about the prospect of having a baby to call his own, but he'd heard many stories of pregnant women being cranky, throwing up, and having a lot of crazy cravings. He couldn't imagine a sweet girl like Peach being like that. He dreaded the next few months because of this.

However, excitement triumphed the nervousness. A baby! A freakin' baby! A small symbol of Peach's and his love.

"What do you think it'll look like?" He asked her. She thought.

"Blonde with blue eyes and it likes red. A lot." She scanned her brain again and started laughing.

"What?"

"I just hope it doesn't like pink."

**This chapter's a little short, but I like how it turned out. It would be a nice ending for the story, but I want to keep going with it because I love writing it. **

**Mario didn't really freak out, huh? He did for a while but then he actually thought about it and decided having a child would be nice. **

**Although the next nine months aren't going to be pretty. Brace yourself, o mighty plumber!**

**Okay, it's late. It's 12:30 AM on Christmas Eve. I'm really not at all willing to go to sleep, so I wrote this chapter. I hope you like. :-) Chapter 10 will be up probably later today. **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

Peach slept in the next day. She was tired and weary from struggling to tell Mario the truth, and honestly, it just felt good to sleep.

Mario was considerate. He tiptoed around when he got up, turning on the Wii but muting it. When Peach finally did get up (_Stupid morning sickness_, she thought), a robe wrapped around her that she had gotten from Daisy, her hair was messy and her coffee lukewarm, but she had a glow radiating from her. She was happy.

Peach plopped down on the couch next to Mario, leaning her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her briefly before going back to the Wii remote.

"Does the baby kick?" he asked, his eyes intently focused on the television.

"A little," she told him, scooping her hair up into a light ponytail. The cool air from the window felt good against her skin.

Mario paused his game and looked over at her. "Hey, you want me to make you some breakfast?"

_He's so thoughtful, _Peach thought, nodding. "That would be great. Thank you."

While he was in the kitchen, the Toadstool princess just went off into space. She fantasized about the wedding - and after the wedding.

But her bubble was broken when she heard a scream of "Oh, shoot!" from the kitchen.

She ran into the room to find it filled with smoke.

"Ow!" Mario yelped, shaking his hands.

"What happened?" She said, running up to him.

"I burned your toast."

Relief took her over. Peach laughed and kissed him.

"You're silly," she told him once she pulled away. "I'll finish breakfast."

**MPMPMP**

"Tomato." Luigi said, eyes narrowed.

"Oodle." Daisy replied.

"Egg."

"Great."

"Tomorrow."

"Woohoo?"

"Ha!" Luigi leaned back in his chair. "I win. I told you I'm awesome."

What he hadn't told her was what was in his pocket - a shiny diamond ring.

Luigi was a whole lot shyer than his brother. He knew Daisy was the one, but how do you ask someone with more guts than you to marry them?

He decided to try it on her.

"Hey, Daisy… I have this friend and like he wants to marry his girlfriend, right? Well he's like super shy and they've only been dating for a few weeks but he knows she's special and is his true love. What should I tell him to say? Should he do it?" Luigi blurted.

Daisy stared at him. "Um, if he truly believes she's the one, then yeah. It all depends on the girl, honestly."

"Oh." It felt cheesy wanting to propose to Daisy so soon after Peach and Mario had gotten engaged.

People would probably snicker and say, "There goes Luigi. What a copycat" and throw darts at him and eat his soup and…

"Weeg!" Daisy was screaming in his ear. "Wake up, dude! Mario's on the phone!"

Luigi grabbed the phone and said hello.

"Hey, Luigi," Mario said. "Whattt is uppp?"

"Nothing," Luigi muttered. He went into the other room and lowered his voice. "Do you think it would be good if I… you know…"

"What?"

"I kinda wanna get married to Daisy…" Luigi blushed wildly. "Should I propose even though we've only been together for a short time?"

Mario was silent for a moment. "Mario?" Luigi said desperately. "Really! What do you think?"

"Aww, that's so romantic!" He heard Peach squeal from behind Mario. Mario came back, saying "I think you should do it."

"Really?" Luigi squeaked. "It's not too soon after… you and Peach?"

"No, man, just don't get her pregnant." Peach and Mario laughed.

Blushing even harder, Luigi said goodbye. He knew what to do now.

Silently walking into the kitchen, he took the ring out of his pocket. It sparkled in the light and it looked

beautiful.

Daisy was at the microwave, punching numbers in. She turned around and jumped a little. "Whoa! You scared me, man." She smiled - then her eyes saw the glint of the ring and went wide.

Getting down on his knees, Luigi's face was absolutely red. He felt sweaty and nervous.

"Daisy, will you… uh…"

Daisy just looked at him.

_Isn't she supposed to be all teary right now? Like, uh, "OH LUIGI YOU'RE SO SEXY PLEASE MARRY ME"_

"Can you, like, marry me?" He finished, staring hopelessly up at her.

"I can," Daisy said, smirking.

"Will you?"

**MPMPMPMP**

"MAMA MIA! DARNIT!"

Peach looked at Mario. "What? Does it not taste good?"

"No, I juhsh boon muh tong," Mario said, holding his tongue out and fanning it.

Rolling her eyes, Peach got him some water. Then she sat next to him.

"Listen, Mario, I was thinking…" She clicked her tongue and looked over at the stove.

"What?" Mario said, after cooling his tongue off.

"Do you think we should move the wedding up? I mean, it'll be really confusing if the baby just… like… you know. It'll almost be time for the baby and I don't want to go into labor during a wedding."

"That would be suckish," Mario remarked, biting his breakfast reluctantly.

Peach nodded. She laced her fingers into his. "So what do you think?"

"Well… we could move it to July, but that's a limited amount of time. It's mid-March."

The princess thought for a moment. "We'd also have to wait until the last minute before getting a dress, because my size is bound to change, you know."

Mario stared briefly at her body and nodded. "Yeah. But still, it's not a lot of time to plan a whole wedding."

She flicked a piece of hair out of her face. "I think we should do it. We could move it to August. It's not a lot of time, but I planned Princess Éclair's wedding and I think we could crunch time."

Sighing, Mario said okay.

They had four and a half months to plan the wedding. It sounded like a lot of time, but with a baby on

the way, it wasn't.

Boy oh boy.

**Sorry for the lateness on this one! I've been busy. Also I've been dry on ideas, which is why this chapter sucks. **

**GASP! Will Daisy say yes? She's certainly not as smitten as Peach is, don't you think? And when do you think Peach and Mario will go back to the Mushroom Kingdom? **

**And how will Bowser react to Peach's pregnancy?**

**I think I'll write another chapter later to make up for the suckishness of this one. But yay LuigixDaisy!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**xoxo**

**ME**


	12. Chapter 11

"Hey, Peach! Check out what I got!" Mario called. He had just gotten home from the drugstore, where he had quietly snuck around trying to find Peach aspirin for the headache she got after that morning's morning sickness.

Peach came into the kitchen, where the front door was. "What?"

Tossing something at her, he put the bottle of aspirin on the table. Peach caught the something – a baby-name booklet – and looked at it. "Why'd you get this?"

"I don't know," Mario said from the sink, getting her a glass of water. "I thought it would be interesting. It has name's meanings and everything."

"I wonder if it has our names…" She went back into the living room and flipped it open to the M's. Glancing through the list, she laughed.

"What?" Mario came in with an aspirin and the water. She took them.

"Your name means 'sailor'," she giggled. "It's a male version of "Mary"."

"That's not even a cool name. Thanks Mom." He muttered. "What does Peach mean?"

Flipping to the p's, Peach read: "Peach: A juicy fruit. Popular due to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Aw, yours is cooler," Mario groaned. "Is your headache better?"

"Yeah. Ooh!"

"What?"

Peach smiled and rubbed her stomach, which had begun to round. "It just kicked."

"What does that kind of kick feel like?" Mario put his hand on her stomach.

"It doesn't hurt," Peach said. "Just kind of a flutter." It kicked again. "Did you feel it?"

"Yes," Mario said. "It's kind of weird."

"What?"

"There's like, a little me inside of you."

Peach smiled. "A little you and me."

**MPMPMPMP**

Daisy had no idea what to say. She thought it was too soon, but she wanted to marry him. She wanted to marry him but the way he was staring at her made her a little afraid.

She took the ring in her hand and rolled it around. Her eyes felt full.

Luigi stood up. "Is that a yes?"

Daisy closed her eyes. A barrel of _Yes No Yes No _rolled around in her head. She listed reasons in her head for each possible answer.

**YES**

**-I love him**

**-He loves me**

**-He's funny**

**-He's cute**

**NO**

**-It's too soon**

**-I don't want to get pregnant**

Opening her eyes, Daisy sighed heavily. She had no idea what to do.

Luigi looked down. "You can think about it." He quietly opened the Mushroom Castle door and left.

She curled down and cried. As much as she loved Luigi, she didn't know if she was ready. Especially because she had the stress of helping Peach with her wedding already on her shoulders.

"Princess Daisy?" A Toad came up to her and put his hand on her head. "Are you alright? There's a royal meeting and since Princess Peach isn't here, well…"

Daisy wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

She wasn't at all okay.

**MPMPMPMP**

Peach spent the rest of the night looking up baby names. She came up with one she liked: Brooke.

"It means stream of water," Peach said. "But doesn't it sound beautiful? 'Princess Brooke Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom'."

"So we're sticking to the Toadstool name when we get married?" Mario said, grinning.

"Yes."

"Queen Toadstool and King Toadstool. I like that too." He thought and then cringed. "King Mario. Yuck."

"Queen Peach," Peach giggled. "It almost rhymes!"

"I like Brooke, too." He said. "But why don't you get past the 'b' section before deciding?"

"Okay," she said, going forward. She put each name with its title. "Princess Rebecca"… "Prince George"…

"We should decide on three for a boy and three for a girl," Peach suggested. She put on a piece of paper her top three (Brooke, Rebecca, and Macy for a girl, Kayden, Liam, and Trevor for a boy).

Mario wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about the wedding.

"I wonder what size tuxedo I am," he thought aloud, laughing. "Large?"

Grinning, she laughed. Peach wasn't really living up to the pregnant-lady image Mario had originally thought she would be like. Considering she was pretty easy to anger outside of pregnancy, Mario had dreaded the thought of a cranky Peach stomping around the apartment.

But really, Peach was a whole lot happier than she was before. She no longer felt the pressure of being a princess; she just felt like a loved, happy woman with a small being growing inside of her. She no longer woke up and thought, _I hope I'm not kidnapped today. _She no longer clung to Mario because she felt she needed him. Instead of a protector now, he was simply her fiancé. Peach felt no more stress about what she wore to a ball and what decision was best for her kingdom.

It was amazing.

Being pregnant was amazing. As much as she had dreaded it originally, it had turned out to be almost fun. Without the cravings and morning sickness, she would want to be pregnant forever.

She walked up and hugged Mario. He smiled at her and she just felt happy.

**I like this chapter :P**

**Yay Peach and Mario awesome romance! Boo Luigi being all depressed!**

**Q: What do you think Daisy should say?**

**Q2: What do you think the baby should be named?**

**By the way, I was thinking about having a contest to see who could design the best cover for this. What do you guys think? SOOO good or NOO good? (You're awesome if you got that btw.)**

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**xoxo**

**ME**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I'm eating like all my Christmas candy at once so I'M REALLY HYPER and I'm writing the next chapter! Yay!**

Mario slept fitfully that night. He had no idea why. Peach was right by him and she was just breathing softly, occasionally adding small noises to the orchestra of the outdoor crickets and wind.

But a lot of things were on his mind. Pregnancy. Marriage. Love. It was almost too much.

Sitting up, he sighed. He needed something to take his mind off this.

The phone rang and nearly scared him to death. Peach's eyes opened and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brother?" Luigi's voice rang in his head. "It… it's Luigi. I can't sleep."

"Mario?" Peach cooed sleepily. "Who is it?"

Mario cupped his hand around one end of the phone. "Shh. No one, Peachy. Just go back to sleep." He took his hand off. "Hey, Luigi."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't sleep either. What's up?" Mario walked out of the bedroom aimlessly, as he usually did when he was on the phone.

"I… um… proposed." Luigi's voice was shaky.

That got the plumber's mind out of the gutter. "And?"

"She… she uh…" Mario heard a sniff. "She didn't answer. She needed time to think."

"Oh, Luigi," Mario whispered. "I'm sorry."

Luigi was silent before he began to cry. "I knew I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid."

"Don't cry, Weeg. She didn't exactly say no."

Luigi didn't answer, just let out a hard, long wail. It was hard not to feel bad for him, but Mario sort of understood Daisy's reasoning. Three weeks wasn't enough time for a relationship to blossom.

"Brother, I… I gotta go." Luigi hung up.

Mario headed back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Peach felt the sink of his weight and awoke again.

"Mario? Was that Luigi?" She said.

Mario nodded. "Yeah."

"Why was he calling?"

"Daisy didn't answer to his proposal. She needed time to think."

Peach sat up. "Wow. Poor Luigi." She scooted over to Mario.

"Meh. I kind of agree with her. I mean, they didn't have much time together…" He sighed. "But I'm not taking sides."

"Me either," Peach said, sitting closer.

**MPMPMPMP**

Luigi didn't feel any better the following morning. The feeling of sadness mixed with tiredness turned into crankiness.

"No, I don't want any of your cookies," he said coldly when three Toad Scouts came to the Mario's house. "Sorry."

"Hey, aren't you Luigi?" One Toad peeped. "Isn't your brother Mario?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Would he like cookies?"

Luigi gave her a hard stare. "Mario's not here. He's somewhere off frolicking with the princess."

The three girls looked at each other. "Hey, wait… the princess that's gone missing?"

"Yes." Luigi slammed the door.

He didn't want to be mean, really he didn't. This is how he got when he was upset. On a normal day, Luigi would have bought some cookies because the girls were really very cute and he loved Toad Scout cookies.

But it wasn't a normal day.

The phone rang suddenly. He let it go to the answering machine but froze when he heard who it was.

"Hey, Luigi? It's um, Daisy. Listen, I think we need to talk. Come to the castle whenever you're ready, okay?" _Beep._

Narrowing his eyes, Luigi swiftly punched the delete button. He'd go and talk to her in a little while, but that action certainly made him feel better.

**MPMPMPMP**

Peach got on her bathroom scale out of curiosity that afternoon. The baby was growing like a weed and her belly was definitely protruding a lot more.

She'd gained 6 pounds.

The baby was growing.

She jumped around and clapped. Peach wasn't like normal girls, worrying about weight or calories. She preferred to eat healthy anyway, so she didn't really care.

"What?" Mario came into the bathroom.

"I've gained weight! The baby is growing!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"That's good," Mario was just as happy as she was. He had never cared about her body either – they loved each other for who they were. Of course, he wanted her to be healthy, but never had he told her she looked fat or that the dress didn't flatter her.

Peach looked in the mirror at her blonde hair. "For some reason, I still find it weird I was a redhead. Then a brunette."

"I think you look good blonde," he said.

"Me too," she said. "I hope our baby's a blonde, too."

Mario wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mhm."

Sighing happily, she stepped off the scale.

**MPMPMPMP**

Daisy sat nervously in the Mushroom Kingdom tea room awaiting Luigi. She knew what happened when he was upset, and she was not looking forward to anything that was about to happen.

All of a sudden, he appeared, looking very sullen. He sat next to her and stared at her.

"So?" Luigi said. "Are we getting married or not?"

"Luigi…" Daisy said quietly. "I don't think it's time yet. I love you, honey. But it's too soon. Let's let our relationship grow and learn more about each other before anything else."

He sat there, shaking. "Fine." He stood up and started walking away.

"Wait, Luigi!"

He stopped, but didn't turn away. "What?"

"Look. I love you. Okay? Do you think otherwise? That's not true!" Tears began to stream down her face. "I'm just… not… ready." Sniffling, she blew her nose in a handkerchief.

He just stood there. Then, he continued walking and left.

Crying, Daisy sat back down. She had no idea what had just happened. Were they together or separated? Did he love her or was he giving up?

Looking up, she hoped that everything would turn out all right.

****

**Anywho… I like this chapter. It didn't turn out as upbeat and happy as I thought it would since I'm like super happy right now, but oh my gosh it's so dramatic. Who knew Luigi had a dark side? I didn't want this to just be a repeat of Peach and Mario's engagement so I made her say no. **

**Q: Do you think Weeg will forgive Daisy? She didn't do anything wrong, per say, but he's obviously hurt. Wouldn't you be?**

**Q: What do you think is wrong with Mario at the beginning of the chapter? I have no idea myself, so maybe your ideas will inspire me.**

**By the way, I AM having the cover contest! Yay! It can either be hand-drawn or edited with already-done pictures, but it obviously has to be related to the story. Peach and Mario, at very least, have to be in it. If you want to enter, send your entry to me through PM or on my deviantart, which is on my profile.**

**Woohoo! I doubt I'll get many entries, but I hope I do. I really want to see. So if you want to enter, go ahead – I won't insult you, I promise.**

**Sorry I update so much. I just LOVE this story. And I hope you do too!**

**xoxo**

**ME**


	14. Chapter 13

Mario tapped his foot restlessly. He felt too wired, too hyper. Something was bothering him.

Peach was in the other room getting dressed. He heard her zip her jeans after sucking in her stomach. The door squeaked open and she stepped out, looking tired. Her morning sickness had woke her up at about five and she hadn't been able to sleep after that.

"Hey, Peach?" He said softly. "Can we talk?"

She nodded and walked toward him. Sitting next to him, she looked directly in his eyes. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing…" Mario swallowed. "I'm not dumping you."

Peach laughed. "Well, good."

"I was just thinking… we need to go back to the Kingdom soon."

Peach narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Peach, you're a princess. You've had your time away, but…" Mario glanced down. "Daisy and Luigi are ruling. Things cannot be going right, especially now that they're strained."

Her eyes went wide. He continued. "You're pregnant and engaged. The Kingdom thinks you're like, dead. I'm pretty sure they never told anyone you're all right, because judging by what I hear in the background when they phone, the Toads are still going crazy."

He could see she was considering this. She grabbed his hands. "But, Mario… we're already stressed with the wedding and the baby. Having the whole Kingdom rest on our shoulders again will just make us lose more sleep. And won't the Kingdom be shocked when I come back pregnant? I'll be like, a… you know. They believe in pregnancy after marriage." She looked down.

"But they'll think even worse if you come back with a new husband and a baby," Mario pointed out. "Like you eloped. You're an honest princess. I think we should go back."

The princess smiled weakly. "I think I might agree with you. But I'm not sure."

Mario got up. "Why don't we eat breakfast first? We should go out to breakfast."

"Go out? Someone will recognize us, won't they?"

"So?" Mario held out his hand. "We deserve a treat. We've been cooped up in this stupid apartment for weeks now."

Smiling, Peach took his hand and got up. "Okay. I'll get my purse."

And they left.

**MPMPMPMP**

"Tell me again, child," Rosalina said to Daisy.

"Well, he proposed," Daisy said quietly. "And we've only been dating for a couple weeks. I don't know, it all seemed too fast… so I said no."

The two were talking over tea. Rosalina was very much like a motherly figure as well as a best friend to Daisy, so she had come down to see her and talk about the proposal.

Rosalina looked at Daisy straight in the eye. "Do you think you did the right thing?"

Daisy nodded and sniffed. "But… he seemed so hurt… I feel so terrible."

"Child, just follow your heart. It puts you on the right path," The ruler of the Cosmos sipped her tea casually.

Daisy put her hand on her chest. Had she done the right thing? Would Luigi ever come back to her? Her insides were coiled in a knot and she had no idea what to say.

"Dear," Rosalina put her hand on Daisy's free hand. "I think you should talk to him soon. I know you love him and I believe he loves you just as much. He's hurt. Let him be for a few days, but don't avoid him."

"Do you think we're meant to be, Rosalina?"

"Yes."

The two smiled at each other and were quiet. Daisy loved how Rosalina always made her feel better. Her manner was so gentle and motherly it was a surprise Rosalina had lost her own mother.

"What about Mario and Peach?" Daisy sipped her tea.

"Oh, those two," Rosalina giggled. "I've been watching them. They are hopelessly in love, let me tell you. Though the stress of a baby and marriage is taking over them. I hope that doesn't make them separate, though."

Daisy gasped a bit. "Oh! Me too."

Nibbling a biscuit, Rosalina told her that they had been discussing coming back to the Kingdom. Daisy said she hoped they did soon, because Luigi hadn't been back to the castle since the Sarasaland princess had turned him down and the place was becoming a mess.

A Toad ran by stark naked.

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "I see what you mean."

**MPMPMPMP**

"This place smells good," Peach remarked as she and Mario stepped into the diner that was around the corner from their apartment.

"Like pancakes," Mario said cheerily.

The two sat down and ordered coffees. While they waited, Mario thought about his feelings the night before.

"Hey, Peach? Have you been feeling a little… confused lately?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah. It's weird having a baby and a future husband…"

"I feel weird." Mario rubbed his arm. "I don't know, I think it's because I have to help Luigi with his relationship problems."

"Has he called you again?"

"Yeah, this morning. But I was getting the mail." He looked at the placemat in front of him. "I tried calling him back but he didn't answer. I hope he's not going to leave Daisy. They're perfect for each other."

"Mmm," Peach hummed tiredly.

The waitress brought their coffees and an orange juice for Peach. Then she stopped.

"Hey… I think I know who you two are…"

The couple looked at each other nervously.

"You're Princess Peach," the waitress said, pointing at Peach and then Mario. "And you're Mario! I thought you two were dead."

The two nonchalantly sipped their drinks to avoid answering.

The waitress stared at Peach up and down. She caught sight of her rounded belly and the sparkling ring on the princess' finger. "Oh my gosh!" She recoiled in horror. "You two have eloped!"

Peach put her drink down and narrowed her eyes. "No we haven't. It's none of your business anyway!"

The waitress gagged a little. "And you're pregnant! Wait until I tell my friends back at the Mushroom Kingdom." She dashed away.

"I guess we're not having breakfast," Mario said. "She didn't take our order."

"And I suppose these coffees are free, then," Peach replied.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

**Woot! Rosalina's back! I love writing about her because her personality is so easy to make up because she hasn't been in many games – I get a motherly vibe from her and I think she does watch over the Marios and the princesses.**

**That waitress is a witch, huh?**

**Q: When do you think Daisy should talk to Luigi? And what should she say?**

**Q: Do you think Peach and Mario should go back to the Mushroom Kingdom before or after the wedding/baby? How do you think the Toads (especially Toadsworth… dun dun dun!) will react?**

**Anyway… thanks for reading. **

**I haven't decided on a prize for the cover contest yet – the best I can do is probably let you request a story from me or something. What do you think?**

**Love you guys :D We're approaching the end of the story, so I'll be sure to thank you guys individually when it's finished for your support!**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

Three days later, Daisy sat quietly in her room. She had decided to talk to Luigi today, but her nervousness seemed to glue her to her chair. Gulping, she pried herself off and exited the bedroom.

Once she got out of the castle she began towards the Mario house. Her eyes just stared ahead and at last the house came into her sights.

She gingerly stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

"I'm not home," She heard Luigi call from the kitchen.

_Wait, what?_

"Luigi, open the door!" Daisy yelled. Shuffling sounds came from the inside and the door opened.

"What do you want?" Luigi said coolly. His face read distaste, but in his eyes were a deep sadness and a slight flicker of hope.

Daisy pushed by him and went into the house. Luigi followed.

"Really, Daisy, why are you here?"

She plopped down on the couch. "We need to talk." He sat next to her, but as far away as he could.

"Look, Luigi." She took his hands in hers. He just looked away, but there was a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"I love you. I just said no because I wasn't ready! We've been together as long as Peach and Mario have been engaged, and that's not a lot of time, okay?" Tears pricked her eyes. "I would never intentionally try to hurt you."

Luigi kicked the carpet. Frustrated, Daisy grabbed his chin and heightened it towards her. "Look at me! I can see it in your eyes. You're not angry, you're just hurt. I know you, Luigi. You're not usually like this, and this isn't you. You're sweet, funny, and cute and you're not cold-hearted." The tears began to stream down her face.

His eyes shined. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Her body shook and she felt him slowly raise his arms and put them around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He was crying, too.

"I love you." Daisy whispered. He didn't have to say it back; she felt it as they sobbed at the same time.

**MPMPMPMP**

Peach stared quietly at the floor. She needed time to collect herself – she would be busy today.

They were going back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

She was extremely nervous. _What will they all think? The only people that know are Mario, Daisy and Luigi… no one else._

"Peach?" Mario poked his head into the room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she squeaked quietly, grabbing her bag. Standing up, she dusted off her jeans and walked out.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her, holding her hand. She nodded sincerely.

"Well, it's okay," he said cheerily, though she could see he was just as nervous as herself.

Peach flipped her hair over her shoulder. They were outside of the apartment already, and the outside world seemed cold and too big compared to the tiny apartment. She shuddered and started walking the direction they had come from so long ago (actually, not that long ago but if you had gotten engaged and pregnant it seemed like a lifetime).

The journey didn't take a long time. Maybe because they were so eager to get this whole "Oh-my-gosh-you're-pregnant-Master-Mario-how-could-you" thing over with. Especially Peach, because most likely she'd get most of the flames.

When they reached the pathway to the castle, they stopped and held their bags breathlessly.

"What will we say?" Peach whispered. Her eyes shone bright in the sunlight and the castle looked somewhat appealing.

"Uhh… how about 'Hey guys, we're back. By the way, I'm pregnant and we're engaged.'" Mario quipped.

Peach laughed, bent down, and hugged him. Then they started walking towards the castle.

"Huh," Peach said quietly when they reached the door. "We don't have a doorbell. I didn't even know what a doorbell was before we lived in an apartment, but we should get one." She knocked delicately.

"Please hold on a moment! Now Toad, you must put clothes on when we have company…" Toadsworth opened the door.

He stared at her a moment. Peach smiled.

"Hi, Toadsworth." She said.

"Princess!" He yelled. "Everyone, look who it is!"

Toads stopped and stared. Then they ran towards Peach and Mario.

"Princess, Mario, where've you been?" Toads peeped. The two held hands and quietly listened.

"May we come in?" Peach said politely. The small Mushroom-capped people made way for her to come through with her boyfriend. She told Mario to stay there, then climbed to the top of the staircase.

"Everyone?" She said loudly. Mario blushed and started sweating a little.

_Here it comes…_

"I've got an announcement to make…"

**MPMPMPMP**

Luigi stared into space. It was weird, how the cold feeling in his gut melted away as soon as Daisy had put her arms around him.

"Weegee." She cooed, putting her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I love you. I'm sorry I was so rude."

"No, honey," Daisy looked at him straight-on. "I'm sorry. I hurt you."

"Well…" Luigi kicked the edge of the carpet again. "It's not your fault. It was too fast. I don't know… maybe I was jealous of Mario… I can't believe I was stupid enough to do it two weeks after getting with you, I'm sorry."

"Luigi." Daisy said firmly. "Don't ever call yourself stupid, okay? I love you and I know you. You're a bright man. No one can get a pipe unclogged as fast as you."

"Ha, that's Mario," Luigi said, a hint of jealousy flowing in his voice. "I hold the tools. I'm just the secondary."

Daisy looked at him, sympathy in her eyes. "Is that what you think of yourself?"

"Well, it's true."

"No, Luigi, it's not." The Sarasaland princess held him tightly. "You're fantastic with or without Mario."

"Whatever. I don't think so," Luigi said, sniffling. It was a sensitive subject for him, she could tell, so she just let him cry for a moment.

**OOOH EVENTFUL CHAPTER.**

**Mario and Peach are back in the kingdom! Luigi and Daisy are back together! Luigi has very low self esteem! Toad is still naked!**

**Q: When do you think Luigi should try to propose to Daisy again? In the near or far future? I already have it planned, but I want to hear what you think.**

**As for the cover contest, I've gotten nil entries and I can't really do one myself. I can draw Peach pretty well but not Mario, soo… ^.^**

**I read each and every of your comments; I just have no idea how to reply. Believe me I would if I did!**

**xxoo**

**ME**


	16. Chapter 15

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCESS IS PREGNANT!"

Bowser's castle shook as he screamed.

The Koopa Troopa in front of him bit his lip nervously. "I mean it, sire! She just announced it at her castle. They are going crazy right now. But there's more."

"MORE?" Bowser rolled his eyes. "I know they're engaged, she told me when she… uh…" He didn't really want to say 'beat me up'. "…when she was begging me to leave her alone. Yeah."

"Oh," the Koopa Troopa said quietly. "Well, they're engaged. They're getting married in August."

"August?" Bowser exclaimed. "It's April! They can't get through a wedding in four months! Argh!" He got up and stomped out of the castle. "I'm gonna give those Mushroom folk a piece of my mind!"

The Koopa King went to the castle and ripped the door open. Toads, half of them naked, stopped and stared.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S BOWSER!" The princess' main advisor, Toad, screeched. They all screamed and started running around again.

Peach was upstairs with Mario. She heard the screams.

"Did you hear that?" She asked him. He nodded and the two hurried downstairs.

Mario wasn't impressed when he saw Bowser. Peach was just… confused.

Bowser stomped forward and grabbed the princess in his big hand. "Alright, Peach. Since when did I tell you that you could get pregnant with the plumber?"

Peach kicked. "I don't need your permission, Bowser."

"Let her go, Bowser." Mario said coolly. "You don't want to have to relieve your past defeats, do you?"

Bowser was about to reply when he felt a stinging pain in his hand. "YOW!" He yelped, his hand opening and dropping Peach.

Mario reached up to catch her, but Peach fell too quickly and just knocked him down.

"What was that?" Mario asked her.

Peach grinned and held up her shoe. "Six-inch heels, that's what it was." She slipped the shoe back on her foot and got up, Mario following suit without the shoe part.

"Oh!" Bowser said fiercely. "You trying to be strong, Toadstool? You fail."

"I just hurt you with a shoe, reptile," Peach said calmly. "Please exit."

The anger in Peach's eyes kind of scared the tall turtle, but he refused to give up. He attempted to grab her again only to feel a swift punch in his gut.

"OW!" He groaned, doubling over.

"You go, girl!" A Toad called from the background.

Peach flipped her hair. "Can you just go now?"

Mario grabbed her around the waist. "Huh, you're really not a damsel in distress, are you?"

Bowser felt the pain in his stomach and desperately wanted to keep fighting, but the ripping feeling was too intense. He cried out a little and then ran off.

The princess stared after him. "He's not the big scary guy he pretends to be, is he?"

Mario put his head on the globe of her stomach. "Nope."

**MPMPMPMP**

"Hey, Luigi! Look what I can do!" Daisy yelled from the grass. Luigi raised his sunglasses and looked over at her.

"Ready… 1, 2, and 3!" Daisy jumped up, flipped, cartwheeled, and landed with her legs in a split.

He whistled. "Impressive. Now how long did it take you to learn how to do that?"

"A few years," Daisy replied.

The two were back together but were taking the relationship very slowly. They were more like friends with benefits than a couple at the moment – but the awkward time was over.

"What can you do?" She cooed, lying next to him. Okay, so maybe they were a little more than just friends with benefits - they cuddled and kissed but didn't go any farther.

"I can make spaghetti," Luigi quipped.

"Good," she said. "Why don't you go make some right now?"

"Okay," he said, going inside the Mario house.

It was later the same day – the same day they had reconciled – and Daisy was still at the house. The Mushroom Kingdom castle hadn't fluttered in her brain at all.

But lying here by herself in a beach chair, her brown hair spread out beneath her, reminded her she had royal duties.

Then she remembered Rosalina telling her that the princess and plumber had decided to come back to the Kingdom.

She took out her cell phone.

**TO PEACH**

**Hey, u back home yet?**

**SENT AT 2:15 PM**

It beeped a few minutes later.

**FROM PEACH**

**Yep at the castle rite now **

**RECEIVED AT 2:19 PM**

_Cool, _Daisy thought excitedly.

Luigi came back out with two plates.

"Hey, guess what?" She told him as they dug into their food. "Peach and Mario are back!"

"Wow, that's great," Luigi said cheerily. "I guess we're not rulers anymore." He kind of danced in his chair.

"Mmm," Daisy hummed, her mouth full.

**MPMPMPMP**

Peach clung to the back of Mario's chair. "Right! Right! Yeah!"

Mario pushed the joystick hard to the right. The words WELCOME TO THE WARP ZONE popped up on the screen.

"Yay!" She clapped. "You're good at this game."

"It's my game, Peach, of course I'm good at it."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, watching as he effortlessly ran through the levels.

**YOU GO PEACH.**

**Q: Do you prefer the hard, independent, strong Peach or the damsel in distress princess most people think she is?**

**Q: What do you think the secret ingredient to Weegee's spaghetti is? :O**

**Bowser was quite surprised that the princess was pregnant, huh? And also more Toads were naked. They do that when they're nervous and crazy, apparently.**

**I like breaking the fourth wall :B**

**For the contest – I think the best prize I can give you is a full request for a story. I can't send you anything through the mail, obviously, and it's probably the best thing for a story-cover contest.**

**xoxo**

**ME**

**PS: My Princess Peach plushie is really freakin' adorable.**


	17. Chapter 16

**This is kind of just a filler chapter – the wedding chapter is coming up soon, I promise. But I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

Peach stared in distaste at the pink dress in front of her. _Bleck_.

It was the night of a Mushroom Ball, and Toadsworth had told her to put on her gown. She had managed to slip through the past few weeks back at the castle mainly in a new set of tank top and jeans Daisy had secretly snuck over to her one night. Whenever Toadsworth or anyone else would ask her to put on a more royal outfit, she'd breeze away with a "no."

But there was no way she was getting out of this one. Not that she wanted to be publicly seen in her normal-girl outfit, because somehow none of the Mushroom Kingdom except for the castle knew she was pregnant. She would be announcing it tonight. They all knew that the plumber and the princess were getting married, because most of the Kingdom had been waiting impatiently for _that _to happen.

The tank top made it plainly obvious she was pregnant.

Peach sighed and lifted the dress. It was so… ugly. How had it once been appealing to her? How had _any _of her princess clothes been appealing?

"Yo, Peachy!" Daisy burst in, Rosalina in tow. The Sarasaland princess was dragging the Cosmo ruler by the hand.

"We brought you a little something," she sang, shaking a shopping bag in her left hand. She placed it on the bed. "Open it."

Peach took out the contents and gasped. "Oh… it's beautiful!"

It was still a dress. But it wasn't the same. The purple fabric was studded with diamonds along the skirt's end and the panniers around the waist were made of soft velvet. The top of the dress was a lot like her old one but a whole lot prettier – it had a beautiful design down the chest and it was sleeveless, similar to Rosalina's dress. Lace split the skirt in two and in between was a sheet of white ruffles.

"Thank you!" The Mushroom Kingdom princess squashed them both in a bear hug.

"Oh, dear," Rosalina breathed. Daisy poked her arm until she let go.

"You get all dolled up, girl."

"Didn't you two get new dresses, too?" Peach asked them. They nodded.

"We're not getting dressed with you, silly," Rosalina said gently. The two left the room.

Peach smiled lightly. They were fantastic friends.

She took off her current clothes and slid on the gorgeous new gown. She found in the bag a pair of matching light purple gloves and a set of dark blue heels.

Looking in the mirror, she tied the sparkling jewel around her neck. Peach looked down at it and gave a small, sad smile.

"I wish you could see me now, Mother," she whispered.

Then she slipped out to catch up with her friends.

**MPMPMP**

"But I don't _wanna_ wear a tuxedo!"

Luigi crossed his arms and pouted. Mario rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Luigi! You're gonna have to wear one eventually, at my wedding." He said.

Luigi shook his head wildly. "No, no, no!"

"Fine," Mario said darkly. "Wear your plumber clothes. I don't care. But Daisy might." He threw the tuxedo - lightly so it didn't hit Luigi in the face and like kill him – and left the room.

Toad was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, Mario! You and the princess are on TV!"

Mario leaned on the arm of the couch and watched. A Toad reporter was talking about him and Peach's engagement.

"In recent news, Princess Peach and Mario have finally decided to tie the knot. The two, who have been missing for about a month and a half, have returned safely to the kingdom and announced the engagement at Mushroom Castle yesterday."

_What about Peach's pregnancy? _Mario thought briefly, and then threw the thought away as unimportant.

"Are you going with Princess Toadstool?" Toad asked. He alternated between "Toadstool" and "Peach" quite often.

"Yeah," Mario said. He had no idea about the new dress Peach was wearing or even where she was at the moment, although the ball was starting in just a few minutes. He knew that she was going to greet the kingdom before coming to dance with her, however.

"We'd better head down there," the mushroom kid said.

**MPMPMPMP**

"Ooh, I'm so nervous," Peach rubbed her bare forearms. Rosalina's arm was around her shoulder.

"Why, Peach?" Daisy asked. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Well, I don't know if Mario will like this new dress, and I have to announce that I'm pregnant! It was hard enough to do it to my closest friends, but my whole kingdom?" The Mushroom princess shivered.

Rosalina looked at her with shiny eyes. "What's it like being pregnant?"

"It's wonderful," Peach said lightly, smiling dreamily. "I'm always so happy, and it's sweet knowing there's someone inside of you who loves you." Then she frowned a little. "Though the morning sickness and cravings suck."

"I thought you said the morning sickness was starting to subside."

"It is, but it sucks anyway."

The three girls giggled and hugged.

Rosalina and Daisy both had new dresses as well. Daisy's was a silky yellow sundress with orange ruffles and transparent sleeves. Lace spread across the collar and her arms were completely bare. Flowers hung on her ears. Rosalina wore a thin, three-layer dress that was a deep blue with sparkly studs down the skirt and up the chest.

"You two look beautiful," Peach told them.

"You do, too." Rosalina and Daisy grinned.

They all smiled, but Peach's eyes went wide when she heard Toadsworth's voice erupt over the speakers in the ballroom. "Please welcome… Princess Peach."

"Get 'er, tiger," Daisy hissed. Smiling nervously, Peach stepped out onto the stage.

The ballroom went quiet as they caught sight of their beloved, conservative princess in a new gown. The dress wasn't sexy or skimpy in any way, but it was certainly a change from the big poofy dress she usually wore.

"Hello, Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said into the microphone.

Mario was kind of just staring at her. She looked radiant.

"I have a very important announcement to make," she continued. "You all know Mario and I are engaged, right?"

The kingdom mumbled a stunned 'yes.'

"Well…" she said. "There's more. I'm pregnant."

The crowd hushed again.

"I know that's weird, but I have to get it out there. You all will be very dear to my baby. Thank you. Now everyone start dancing and have a blast!"

The music started, and Peach stepped down to Mario.

"Hi," he whispered breathlessly.

"Hi," she said back.

"Oh," Mario muttered, realizing he had to start the dance. He fumbled with his arms for a few minutes before starting with her.

"You know, the wedding is coming closer," she cooed. Her eyes shone.

"Yeah," He said, staring up at her. She reached down and kissed him.

"It's going to be fun marrying you," she whispered.

**This was fun to write. :B I suppose it could be taken as a real chapter since it is important because Peach tells the whole kingdom she's preggers, but mostly it's just a cute little additive to hold you guys over until I write the wedding chapter – there's only a few more until the wedding and the baby! I think the wedding will be next and then the baby will be the final chapter. I might write a little sequel too. :D **

**I hope you liked it. It's a nice little romantic thing to put in. **

**If you want to get a good picture of Peach's new dress, picture Rosalina and Peach's Brawl dress combined in purple. **

**I also put Peach's jewel that hung on her neck as a necklace, even though it probably isn't. It's never been properly stated aside from in the anime movie, where it was a necklace. And yes, Peach's mother isn't around anymore which is why she says that. **

**I like this chapter even though it's nothing special.**

**xoxo**

**ME**


	18. Chapter 17

Peach felt Daisy tie her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes were closed. They were too full to open. Rosalina held her hand.

The excitement in her stomach made her feel happily nauseous. She opened her eyes and let some tears fall. Rosalina put the veil on her head and squeezed her shoulders.

"Congratulations," she whispered. Daisy grinned.

It was August, and it was Peach's wedding day. The white dress she wore hugged her pregnant figure perfectly. Her blonde hair shone, freshly washed. Her face wore a mask of makeup, but her eyes shone with true beauty beneath the eyeshadow and liner and mascara.

Before the wedding, she had cooked up a storm, as she usually did when she was antsy and excited. No one could eat it because of their own excitement, but she didn't really notice.

She hadn't seen Mario since the previous night, because he had told her it was 'bad luck' for a bride to see a groom before a wedding. Peach had heard something like that and was pretty sure there was more to it, but she didn't really care.

Shaking her hand lightly to get rid of some energy, she sat down to slip on the garter and her shoes.

"Hey, Peachy, the wedding's starting in a few minutes, you'd best hurry up and get out there," Daisy told her. Peach hurriedly slipped on the shoe and scurried out.

Mario was already at the altar. He was in his tuxedo again, but this time, his red plumber's cap was replaced with a black version. He refused to part with it all the way.

"Okay, so then I was like, 'Girl, you crazy' and she said 'Not as crazy as you are!' I mean, can you believe it?" Toad gossiped to Luigi, who was kind of just looking around the church absentmindedly.

_So this is what a wedding looks like, _Luigi thought. He wondered what Daisy would look like in white.

"Please take your seats," the priest said to the guests that had gathered. The Toads and fellow royals shuffled quickly to their seats.

Mario felt really, really nervous. He had caught two princesses whispering to each other about the marriage. "A princess marrying a plumber? What is she _thinking_?" He was excited, too, but he felt kind of bad after hearing that.

The priest, an elderly Toad, motioned to the piano player who began playing "Here Comes the Bride".

"This is it, Brother," Luigi whispered excitedly behind him. Toad gave him the thumbs-up.

The flower girls, two young female Toads, ran out throwing rose petals all over the place. The bridesmaids, Rosalina and Daisy, followed.

Then out came Peach.

Mario stared. _She's really mine?_

The veil was hanging over her face, but he could see a rosy happiness on her cheeks. On the arm of her father, the sickly man who had given up his kingdom because he was so ill, her eyes were cast down and the flowers in her arms looked freshly picked.

He kicked at a bug that had landed on the carpet. It buzzed away, not a welcome guest.

Finally Peach reached him, and she stood in front of him. She was really tall compared to him, which is kind of embarrassing, but they were both so happy they could care less.

And nervous.

Happy and nervous.

"We've come here today to unite two sides, the Mushroom Kingdom and the… uh… Mario Brothers." The priest began. Then he said some other stuff he had to say before it was finally time to exchange their vows.

"Do you, Mario Mario, take Princess Peach Toadstool as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mario gulped. Peach's eyes sparkled as she stared down at him.

_Wait… am I really considering saying no? _Mario thought suddenly. _Just because some people may not think I'm good enough for her? They can think that all they want – it's her choice._

"I do." He said. Peach erupted into a smile.

"Do you, Princess Peach Toadstool, take Mario Mario as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Peach didn't even think. "I do!"

The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

The two kind of stood there.

"Can I have a stool?" Mario asked, too short to reach up and take her veil off. They didn't want to break tradition.

"Oh!" Daisy said, scooting one over to them. "Here."

"Thanks," he mumbled, getting onto it. He lifted her veil off her face and kissed her.

The guests clapped, Rosalina smiled and clapped, Daisy whooped, Luigi sobbed, and Toad just stood there thinking, _Ew, mushy stuff_.

**MPMPMPMP**

At the reception, Peach went around introducing Mario to many of her relatives – who had heard of him. They had expected a tall, strong, mighty man who looked like he could save anyone.

So when they found out he was a short, sweet plumber, they turned their noses up at him.

"I don't think your relatives like me," he whispered to Peach, clasping her hand.

"Meh," Peach said lightly, enjoying herself. "Who cares? They're all snobs anyway."

For some reason, he found this funny.

Luigi and Daisy were dancing together.

"You look cute in a tux," she told him. She grinned.

"Oh, um. Thanks," he said, blushing.

She continued twirling with him. Luigi fingered his pocket until he came up with a ring around his finger. He gently took Daisy's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Will you marry me now?" he whispered. Daisy's eyes went wide and then her face burst into a big smile.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Yes, I will!" She wrapped her arms around his neck joyously.

Luigi rubbed her back. "Thanks."

She giggled and went back to dancing with him.

**MPMPMPMP**

Peach sat in the limo that was taking them back to the castle after the wedding. It was late, and both she and Mario were nearly asleep.

She shook her head to keep herself awake and took his hand. "This was the best day of my life."

"Mine, too," Mario said, smiling gently at her. She lay her head down in his lap and closed her eyes, feeling him stroke her golden hair.

"I love you," she whispered. "Forever and always."

**OMG THEY'RE FINALLY MARRIED AHHH *DIES***

**I love this chapter! It turned out just how I wanted it. **

**I planned Luigi proposing to Daisy again – at this point they've been dating for quite some time, and the feeling was just… right.**

**I have no idea what a wedding would be like – I've been to them before but never actually paid much attention – so I don't know if I got the orders right or anything. But hey, it's a fictional story so I can go as far as I want with it.**

**Originally, I had also planned to have Bowser come in here and kidnap Peach to stall the wedding, but with her new personality I incorporated into the last few chapters, I felt that it would be kind of pointless since she would just beat the snot out of him anyway.**

**You guys know what happens next, right? The baby? :)**

**For the cover contest; the prizes for 1****st**** place will be a full-fledged chapter story or an oneshot, while 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** will just be oneshots. You can request them with any plotline you like. Go back in the chapters if you need to find the other requirements for the cover.**

**My e-mail and my deviantart are both on my profile so you can find them there (at least my deviantart). **

**So that's what's been wrong with Mario, huh? He doesn't think he's good enough for a princess. Well, Mario, she chose you over thousands of others, so I think you're right for her.**

**And yes, by the way, I will be writing a sequel! Not a full, big one like this but a little one just so you guys can check in on Mario, Peach, and their new baby.**

**We're almost there, guys! It's almost over!**

**xoxo**

**ME**


	19. Chapter 18

"Ow."

Mario glanced at Peach. "What?"

The two were sitting quietly one Saturday evening in front of the television, a bowl of air-popped popcorn between them. A few months had passed since they had married. After a wonderful, romantic honeymoon far from the Mushroom Kingdom, they had returned and their lives had been stress-free, with no kidnappings or dangerous rescues involved.

But now it was early December, and it was clear Peach's pregnancy was reaching its final stages – her belly had rounded quite a bit and she often got abdominal pains. She didn't sleep well and was often uncomfortable, but since she didn't want Mario to worry too much about her, she didn't tell him.

Peach offered up a tight-lipped grin. "Nothing. The baby just… um… kicked, you know, surprised me."

"Oh."

The pain in her stomach worsened, and she couldn't help but whimper. "Oh..." She groaned, sinking into the couch.

"Peach," Mario said sternly. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

The princess shrieked and clung to his wrists. "Mario, I… I think I'm going into labor!"

His eyes went wide, and he cursed under his breath. Then he quickly jogged down the stairs.

"Toadsworth!" The plumber yelled. "TOADSWORTH!"

The elderly Toad scurried up to Mario. "Yes, Master Mario, may I help you?"

"She's going into labor," Mario said shakily. "Call a cab."

Toadsworth gasped. "Oh, dear! Yes, indeed, I will." He ran off.

Mario ran up the stairs again back to the in-pain princess. He smiled gently at her. "It's okay, Peachy, we're gonna get you to the hospital."

"Call…" Peach choked out. She was crying. "Call Daisy and Luigi."

"Okay," Mario was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. He whipped out his phone and dialed the familiar number, praying that his brother and his fiancée would pick up.

**MPMPMPMP**

"So I was thinking for the wedding cake, we could do like, a Mickey and Minnie thing," Daisy said lightly. "You know, like old school."

"Uh huh," Luigi muttered absentmindedly.

The phone broke through their thoughts. Daisy grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"

Luigi heard several squeak noises (at least, that's what it sounded like to him) come from the other end. Daisy's eyes went big. "Okay! We'll be right there."

She slammed the phone down. "Peach is going into labor."

"What's labor?"

"She's having the freaking baby, Luigi! Get in the car!"

"Geez…" Luigi pouted and stomped out to his car. "I was just asking…"

He got in the driver's seat and started the ignition. Daisy slipped in next to him and shook nervously.

"It's been nine months already?" She squealed. "Go to Mushroom Hospital – I don't want to keep them waiting for us."

"Okay, bossy," Luigi muttered. He began to drive, keeping his full focus on the road. Considering he was quite paranoid, he never ever took his phone into the car so he wasn't distracted and he never said a word while driving.

That was kind of awkward for Daisy because she was a total chatterbox. She could go onandonandonandonandon for hours on end, but at the moment, she was way too nervous to talk.

**MPMPMP**

Peach lay in the back of the cab screaming. Mario felt like he might go deaf, but he held on to her and talked to her. Toadsworth just sat there stone-faced.

Her long golden hair was sweaty and her face was red and streaked with tears. But somehow she was separated from it all and she felt pure excitement because it was finally happening, the baby was coming.

The cab spun to the curb next to the hospital. The driver spun around, his beady eyes darting over the princess, the plumber, and the elder. "Here's your stop. Please get out."

Mario and Toadsworth helped Peach out of the cab and then her husband scooped her up in his arms so she didn't need to walk. The three – well, two – quickly sped towards the glass door.

When they got in, Mario ran up to the reception desk. The secretary raised her eyebrows over her glasses, typing on her computer without missing a beat. "May I help you?"

"She's in labor," Mario choked, holding the heavy princess close.

"Oh, dear," the secretary mumbled. "Okay."

A few minutes later, a doctor wheeled in with a small bed. He asked Mario to place the disgruntled Peach onto it. He obliged, and Peach was quickly taken to a room.

Mario had seen childbirths on TV, but it was weird seeing it in real life, especially with his own wife. It took some time, but not as long as TV stretches it out – or maybe it passed in a blur because he was so nervous something would go wrong, like maybe the head would be warped, or the baby would get stuck, or –

"Brother!" Luigi whirled in. "What's up? Has it come out?" Daisy followed.

Mario shook his head, but as soon as he did such, the doctor yelled, "It's a girl!" and a loud cry echoed behind the plumber.

Peach became silent and her face slipped into a peaceful front. She hadn't felt so relaxed in months.

After a little while, Peach and Mario were holding the baby. It was gorgeous, already with a full head of shiny blonde hair. It was quiet, its eyes open and exploring the room.

Peach ran her fingers through its sparkling, wet strands of golden hair. "Oh, she's so pretty." She rocked it gently. "What should we name it?"

"Brooke," Mario said tiredly. "Like you said. Brooke. It's a nice name… she looks like a Brooke."

**MPMPMP**

So Mario and Peach went back to the castle with a baby this time, feeling tired but relaxed instead of on-edge and antsy like they had been the past month with the baby coming. It was over.

Luigi and Daisy returned to their house – well, the Mario pipe house, but Mario had since moved to the castle and Daisy took his place – and continued planning the wedding.

Time had passed quickly for the group. Maybe they had had a few problems along the way, but it was all worth it. The most respected couple in the entire kingdom were finally together until death did them part with a child to prove it, and two other lovebirds were engaged to do the same. They were all happy.

Lying in bed a few weeks later, Peach thought about it all. She smiled. It was funny what had caused so much drama and other things to fill her life. A simple thing but she was thankful for having it now.

The color pink.

**THE END **

**Wow. This took a while to get up. :/ Sorry, I've been sick, and I still am, so this isn't the greatest for a final chapter. Hopefully the future sequel will be better.**

**I'm not sure I got everything right for what happens when a baby was born but honestly, it's another dimension so… that's my excuse :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. See you all soon and thank you for your support and reviews!**

**xxx**

**ME**


	20. Final Author's Note Sequel Name inside!

**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi everyone! This is just a little thank you note.**

**I've posted the sequel. It's called "My Turn". It's not exactly directly-directly related to the story, but it involves all the major characters from the last.**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS:**

**YesNoMaybeIDK**

**Wrath Draconian**

**Hopefaith2**

**Preacherman1880**

**Sourcreamiez**

**Koopagrrl**

**Even if you didn't stick around and review, I love you for reading and it was fun writing. Now let's get started on the sequel! :)**

**Xoxo**

**ME**


End file.
